1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to metering devices for fluids, including abrasive viscous fluids, such as cementitious material.
2. Description of Related Art
Regulating the flow rate of fluids can be challenging, particularly when the fluids are abrasive viscous fluids, such as cementitious material. The abrasive nature of these fluids can also quickly jam or damage the regulating device, particularly when the device has areas in which fluids that contain hardening agents may get trapped. It may also be hard to regulate fluid flow rate when there are changes in the supply pressure.